


Double Scoop Date

by SageofSpice



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Eating, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageofSpice/pseuds/SageofSpice
Summary: Flynn and Lewis encounter Walt and Jesse at Cold Stone Creamery and awkward happens.





	Double Scoop Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by Porkchop_Sandwiches for Blue Christmeth 2017. Hope you enjoy it! ♡
> 
> Fandom: Breaking Bad  
> Characters: Walter White, Jesse Pinkman, and Walter White Jr.  
> Relationship: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White  
> Description:
> 
> Established Walt/Jesse interacting with Flynn (Walt Jr.). Maybe Flynn bumps into them bickering about what movie to rent at Blockbuster. Maybe he's a few people behind them in the line for popcorn at the same movie theater. Maybe he's seated with Louis at the next table at that Mexican restaurant from season five with the overly enthusiastic waiters and table-side guacamole. Come up with anything; the more awkward the encounter, the better.

Flynn's sweat felt like it froze in it's tracks the instant he stepped through the door into Cold Stone Creamery. Louis let the door shut behind them as he followed Flynn inside, sealing the scorching Albuquerque heat outside.

"Oh my god, it feels so good in here," Flynn sighed, pausing for a moment to bask in the A.C.

"Yeah! Smells good too," Louis added. He eagerly eyed up all of the treats on display. "You already know what you're gettin'?"

"Hmm… maybe..." Flynn hummed, squinting up at the menu. He was just about done reading through all of the options when he heard Louis start stiffling laughter.

"What?" Flynn asked, giggling a little himself as he looked back over his shoulder at his friend to see what was so funny. " _I_ know which flavor you're getting," Louis teased. Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" Flynn challenged. Louis opened his mouth to confidently proclaim his guess, but before he could speak, the door to the store jingled open, and Flynn heard the distinctly authoritive tones of his father's voice.

"… go order us something and I'll get us a table," Walt said. Flynn whipped around, leaving Lewis hanging, and saw his dad was addressing a young guy in baggy, bright red clothes. Flynn's brows pinched together. He'd never seen him before, but the way in which his dad patted him on his shoulder showed Flynn that his dad certainly knew him well.

The guy bounded up toward the counter, and Walt turned and pulled out a chair at a table next to the front window. Perplexed, Flynn stared at his dad's back until the guy his dad had been talking to spoke to him and Louis.

"Yo, hey… Are you guys, uh, in line? Or like, did you already order…?" the guy winced. He wobbled in place, not sure where to go until they answered. Flynn blinked at him. His eyes were so _blue_.

"We're… still deciding," Flynn mumbled. He turned back toward the menu, but couldn't stop stealing glances at the super cute guy his dad had walked in here with.

"Speak for yourself," Louis said, "He doesn't think he knows what he wants, but I know what both of us want. We're totally ready to order." That brought Flynn back to where they'd left off before his dad had walked in and completely distracted him.

"If you order me something gross, I swear to god…!" Flynn balked. Louis laughed at the accusation and peeled off to speak to the cashier. The cute guy smiled good naturedly at Flynn and Louis' banter. He sensed Flynn's desire to overhear the order, and politely kept quiet.

"Hi… Could I have a double coffee and double vanilla with caramel in a bowl… and a french toast and cinnamon bun in a waffle cone, please?" Louis ordered. Flynn released a breath. The cute guy leaned in closer.

"Did he get it right?" he asked confidentially. Flynn nodded, genuinely impressed. The guy's grin went from sunny to radiant. Flynn was dazzled by it.

"Awesome! Right on! Wait; y'know what? I'm actually getting something with cinnamon too," the cute guy said.

"What, really? Well, cinnamon's pretty great," Flynn said, blushing brightly at how silly he sounded as he was saying it, but the guy's sweet smile never wavered.

"It totally is," he agreed sincerely. They nodded at each other for a moment like a couple of bobble heads on a dashboard. Flynn's eyes flicked to his dad, who was staring out the window with his elbows on the table and his hands tucked up under his chin.

"So, uh, yuh- you here with anyone?" Flynn asked, disguising his curiosity about why the guy was here with his dad as a mere flirtation. The guy's smile froze at the unexpected question. He glanced uncertainly at Louis, who had received the two ice creams and was struggling to pay with one hand.

"Um. Yeah… Aren't you…? Uh… I mean, I thought…" Jesse struggled, his voice rapidly loosing strength in his discomfort.

"Flynn? Can you come grab your cone? Or did I just totally miss the mark so bad that you don't even wanna touch it?" Louis called. Flynn left Jesse stammering and went over to get his cone from Louis.

"You got it perfect," Flynn said, gladly accepting his treat. Louis smiled triumphantly as he finished paying. Flynn turned back to the cute guy and held up the cone.

"You- You wanna try some? Cinnamon friends?" Flynn offered, half-jokingly. Jesse looked even more uncomfortable than before. Flynn smiled wickedly. The guy was extra adorable squrming around like that.

"No. Thanks… but, uh... it's been nice to meet you," the guy declined, squinting as if winking and grimacing as if grinning.

"Ok. Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Flynn said. He licked the nearest scoop, then actually smiled and actually winked, before following along after Louis to sit at a nearby booth situated along the wall.

Jesse exhaled a long, hard breath. Then he stepped up to the counter.

"Hi! What can I get you?" the cashier asked with a trained, polite smile. Their nametag read "Cindy".

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a Churro Caramel Crave, and, um, can I get extra whipped cream on that?" Jesse said, wiggling his wallet out of his pocket. He grinned impishly when he asked for the extra whip.

"Sure. It's gonna be five ninety-nine. We'll have it ready for you soon," Cindy said.

"Cool. Thanks."

°°°°°

"He's pretty damn cute," Louis observed. He was stealing glances at Jesse and grinning at Flynn. Flynn's eyes went wide.

"Uh. _Yeah!!_ " Flynn emphatically agreed. He pouted into his ice cream. "Too bad he doesn't think I am."

"Maybe he just likes older dudes… like your dad," Louis teased. Flynn's eyes went wide again.

"What are you talking about?" Flynn balked.

"They are definitely on a date," Louis said, straing at both of them in turn while he pushed harder on the button that was making Fynn as red as the maraschino cherries in the toppings palette. Flynn turned and looked at Jesse, then at his dad, who was still serenely waiting at the table by the window, and then back at Jesse.

While Jesse was waiting for the ice cream, he was giving the whole place a once over. His gaze lingered on the each of the cheerful children that were scattered all around the shop and, to Flynn's bemusement, somehow managed to look like he wanted to steal every single kid in the store, but not at all in a bad way.

Jesse swirled around when he was alerted that his ice cream was ready and received the bowl with both hands. He asked for another spoon, then went directly to the table where Walt was sitting. He was a little crosseyed looking at the treat he'd ordered for them. Walt smiled hugely when Jesse joined him. Jesse did too.

°°°°°

"No way," Flynn scoffed. He churlishly lapped at his ice cream, feeling uneasy about the situation nonetheless. "And besides; Dad's _married?_ To my _Mom?_ Why are you being stupid?"

"How does that guy know your dad then? What are they doing here having ice cream together? I mean seriously, just look at how they're looking at each other," Louis insisted.

"Shut up! I don't know. I've never seen him before. I don't know who he is," Flynn grumbled.

"Daddy's got a secret boyfriend ~ " Louis sing-songed softly into his ice cream.

"I said shut up! It - It's not funny!" Flynn fussed.

"Are you jealous?" Louis snuck in one last jab.

" _Louis!_ " Flynn snapped. Louis finally shut up, but he was facing Walt and the cute guy, so he kept a sly eye on them anyway.

°°°°°

Walt leaned in across the table as soon as Jesse sat down. Jesse met him halfway.

"So… You've met my son," Walt sighed. Jesse froze and looked just about as paranoid as Walt had ever seen him.

"… what?" Jesse croaked flatly. Walt rocked back in his seat and looked out of the window with a lopsided grin.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here. He loves this place. We used to come here together all the time when he was younger," Walt said, his voice fading away as his thoughts trailed off into memories. He stared into the far distance for a moment, then shook his head, looked back at Jesse and chuckled, "Just our luck, huh?" He took a spoon and started in on the ice cream.

"Are you - you mean… Wait, which one?" Jesse asked, taking the other spoon in hand, "Flynn? Or the other dude?" Walt huffed a little laugh around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yes. 'Flynn' _is_ what he's calling himself these days," Walt muttered. He pointed with his spoon to the blonde sharing the booth with Flynn. "The 'other dude' is his best friend, Louis." Jesse nodded along as he took in this information over a heaping spoonful of cool french vanilla and hot caramel. He started smirking to himself.

"What?" Walt prompted slyly, another spoonful pausing just short of his mouth.

"'Flynn' was kinda flirting with me," Jesse teased with a shrug. He scooped up another bite.

"Oh, _was_ he?" Walt chuckled before taking his own. It melted sweetly on his tongue and he swallowed.

"Guess it didn't work," Walt said. His voice  was thicker. He lightly leered at Jesse.

"Nope," Jesse said, leering back and popping the last syllable with relish. He put down his spoon and pulled a warm, sticky churro out of the bowl. Thick, white ice cream poured off of it as he lifted it up to his lips.

"You wanna take this somewhere else?" Jesse asked in a lower tone, "So he doesn't see _us_ flirting?" Walt was already blushing a bit and his mouth was hanging slightly open. Jesse smiled, closed his eyes and bit into the churro. He chewed with a deep groan of enjoyment. Walt closed his mouth and shook his head.

"No. It doesn't matter; he's already seen us," Walt said decisively. He chose a churro for himself and gave Jesse an adorably hot show of lapping off the whipped cream, before twisting it into one of the slowly softening scoops of caramel drizzled vanilla and taking a bite. Jesse's cheeks went pink. He was immensely relieved that he wore such oversized clothes, or else his enjoyment of the moment would be publicly apparent.

°°°°°

Throughout their conversation, Louis was becoming increasingly distracted. After the fifth time of having to repeat himself, Flynn lowered what was left of his cone in exasperation.

" _Stop spying on my dad!_ " Flynn hissed through gritted teeth. Louis' slight blush intensified.

"I can't! They're so _gross_...!" Louis said, trying and failing to stifle his laughter. He broke down with a snort. Flynn paled. He fought his morbid curiosity to see what Louis meant by that. He looked down at his ice cream and felt ill.

"This _sucks_. Let's go," Flynn said sadly. He scooted to the edge of the seat and put his arms into his crutches.

"You don't wanna finish your ice cream?" Louis asked, sliding out of the booth with his bowl in hand, but Flynn was already halfway to the door and throwing away what was left of his ice cream. Louis hurried to catch up with him.

"Hello, son! Louis, " Walt said loudly and with exaggerated brightness, "Are you two having a good day? Staying out of trouble?" There were flecks and droplets of cinnamon sugar and ice cream lining his goatee. Jesse dropped his spoon into the bowl, pulled up his hood, and shrank away. His heart slammed with anxiety. Flynn faced his dad and fumed. Louis stood half concealed behind Flynn.

"I- I _was_ until _you_ showed up here wuh-with this - this _guy..._ whoever he is. I guess you found a _better_ son to take out for ice cream," Flynn spat. His feelings were a roiling mess.

Walt was stunned speechless for a second, but his eyes narrowed shrewdly. He hesitated before replying.

"This ' _guy_ ' is an old student of mine. He wanted to catch up with me, see how things were going. It has _nothing_ to do with replacing you in any way... I couldn't possibly have a better son than you Junior, you know that… I just, I didn't know that you still liked getting ice cream with me… I thought you outgrew it. I didn't want to embarrass you." Walt said slowly. A somewhat hysterical little laugh emerged from the bundle of clothes between Walt and Flynn. It put a crack in Walt's composure and he had to start flighting back a smile. He gently toed Jessie's shoe in appreciation. He hid his twitching mouth behind his hands, which he brought up as if in contemplation. He felt Louis staring at him and took an innocent seeming glace at him. Louis definitely knew he was lying.

"Well, well, guess what? I _didn't_. So maybe you'll actually take _me_ next time instead of some dumb old student! And how many times do I have to tell you my name is _Flynn?"_ Flynn said, quivering with an intense confusion of jealous rage.

"Calm down. Don't be rude. I'm sorry, son... Next time I need a sugar fix, you'll be the one I call. Just like old times," Walt said softly, nodding submissively. He appeared properly ashamed to Flynn, but he could tell Louis was seeing right through him. He glanced at him again, pleadingly this time. Louis seemed wisely content to keep his mouth shut, if only for Flynn's temper's sake.

Somewhat assuaged, Flynn slouched slightly. He held his dad's sorrowful stare for a few more moments.

"You better," he eventually muttered. Walt's gaze hardened, assuring Flynn that he would not be disappointed when he made it up to him. Flynn finally turned and pushed open the door. A blast of heat washed over him and he shivered as he left the shop.

"Bye, Mr. White," Louis said. He hesitated, then said quietly, "Sorry." Walt gave him tight smile and a dismissive little wave with the fingers of one hand.

"It's fine, Louis. _I'm_ sorry this put 'Flynn' in such a bad mood. I hope you're still able to enjoy the rest of your day," Walt said.

Louis looked down and shuffled his feet. "Yeah. You too," he said shyly to the floor.

A sudden slam on the glass made Louis anf Jesse jump. Louis looked to the source of the startling sound and saw Flynn making a face at him to 'come the fuck on'. He stuttered another quiet sorry, started to leave, remembered he was still holding his ice cream bowl, spun back to awkwardly throw it away, then rushed out of the shop. The bell on the door jangled wildly as he left.

Louis apologized to Flynn just as much as he had to Walt on their way to his car. Flynn just shrugged and kept striding rapidly away from the Cold Stone.

"Do you still want to go see 'Iron Man'?" Louis asked. Flynn opened the passenger door and held onto it, taking a moment to catch his breath and calm down. He then looked at Louis apologetically, squinting in the harsh sunlight.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I kinda lost my shit," Flynn sighed. Louis shook his head understandingly.

"It's ok. It was weird in there," Louis acknowledged. "Let's get in that theater and forget about it." He started moving around the front of his car to get to the driver's seat.

"Yeah!" Flynn emphatically agreed, ducking down into the car.

°°°°°

Walt's head sank down into his hands and he rubbed them over his bare scalp. He and Jesse remained hidden in their own respective ways for a few quiet moments.

Eventually, Jesse peered out from his cuccoon of clothing and asked, "Is it over?" Walt tipped his head askance to check outside and saw Flynn and Louis pulling out of the parking lot. He nodded.

Jesse sighed enormously and fully reemerged. He immediately dove back into the comfort of the ice cream, slurping it up as thristily as if it was a pool of water in an oasis. Gradually he noticed Walt's gaze on him and he looked up, chin dripping white. The fondness with which Walt was watching him was unfathomable. Jesse felt warmth spread fully through him and whatever tension he still held completely melted away. He smiled and Walt smiled back.

"Hey, when we're done with this, how about we go see a movie?" Walt suggested, scooping up the last remaining island of ice cream.


End file.
